Gods and Demons
by Silverback
Summary: Wesker makes his move towards world domination starting with England and now it's up to the STARS and friends to stop him


OK everyone I'm back at last. I went into hibernation a while ago I'm a new man at the new year (Happy new year everyone) I hope you all enjoy this fic of mine I've put some time into it I can tell you oh and before anyone comments on it I know my grammar is terrible it always has been so please no flames constructive criticism is always welcome however nitpickers will be dragged to the town square hung up by there toe nails and beaten to death with a wet kipper so there! Enjoy!!

The mid afternoon air near the town of Parrington was crisp and pleasantly warm but reeked of death, the Zombies were coming in force now and there seemed to be no end to them. The SAS was slowly being forced back to their base camp they had achieved their objectives and were now just buying time for the extraction choppers somewhere in the fray, a reporter and her camera man were giving a live report.

"And this is Jodie Coleman live on the scene on the Outskirts of the village of Parrington, the SAS have just entered the final stages of their operation and we are now proceeding back to the base camp to pull out and take the surviving townsfolk to a secure location. I can see the field commander now I'm going to try and talk with him"

Commander James Harris was busy shooting Zombies when a reporter began harassing him.

"Ms what the hell are you doing here?"

A hunter leaped into the fray preparing to strike the Reporter but James was on his toes and blasted the thing out of the air with his handgun. he spun round to the reporter.

"Corporal get this lady and her camera man out of here take them back to the camp right now"

"Yes Sir"

The soldier ran forward and grabbed the reporter and dragged her back to the camp with her camera man in hot pursuit. When James wasn't shooting at rotting freaks or monsters he was reloading, then over the deafening roar of machine gun fire he pulled out his radio and pressed the button.

"This is Commander Harris all units report in"

"This is Bravo team we've had minimal losses and are proceeding back to camp for extraction"

"This is Charlie team we've had no losses and are also proceeding back to base"

There was a long pause in the radio traffic until.

"This is Echo team base camp is secure we've got the survivors secured in the warehouse, we've called in the extraction choppers ETA 12 Minutes"

"Roger that, Delta team come in I repeat come in Delta team"

There was just static.

"Lieutenant Cooper you're with me we're going to investigate, All other units fall back to the base and prep for dust off"

James and Lieutenant George Cooper ran in the direction that Delta team was in last, they approached the position and saw something that would stick with them forever, a blood bath. They had clearly been ripped apart by Hunters, bits of Delta team were strewn all over the grass, the hunters had left long ago all that was left were the bits they didn't like. Guns, wrist watches, a few spare limbs and shirts but the most shocking thing of all was the head of one of his troops. It didn't have a look of pain, aggression or even shock but of confusion, almost as though he'd looked into the shocked faces of his comrades as a creature leaped at him from behind. James kept his face blank of emotion although on the inside he was sickened beyond anything he had known previously whereas Cooper had an expression on his face a cross between about to puke and sorrow. The pair stood there for a few moments then James took a deep breath and let it out then pulled out his radio.

"This is Commander Harris, Delta team has been eliminated continue with Evac"

"Yes sir we've got a satellite shot of your current location now there's an army of freaks between you and base camp. I'm sending a strike force to come get you"

"Negative, that's a negative, continue with the evac, don't waste your time with us we'll make our own way out"

"Yes sir over and out"

"I'm sorry I dragged you with me Cooper"

"No sir I would have asked to come anyway you see my… my… my brother was on Delta team"

Cooper started sniffing.

"Soldier pull yourself together I'm sorry for your loss but your brother died for his country, you should be proud of him I'm sure he wouldn't want you to blub while we are being surrounded by freak shows. You can mourn for him later, right now we must pull out"

"Yes sir sorry sir"

"Now then take any working weaponry you can find and we'll pull out"

"Yes Sir"

The two began the disgusting task of rooting through the blood and prising the still functional firearms from the dismembered hands of there fallen comrades at the end of it Cooper had 3 functional and fully loaded SMG's and a shotgun fully loaded with Seven shells still remaining on the bandolier. James had not been so fortunate with his 'hunt' he had acquired two 9MM pistols fully loaded a Magnum half empty and his biggest toy was an M60 heavy machine gun it was full loaded but it had a nasty knick in it where the ammunition was fed in James suspected it had been caught with one of the creatures claws and he was concerned about it jamming but it was the best he could find.

"Right we move out good luck cooper"

"Thank you sir"

They marched into the oncoming storm of what was formally known as the town's people of Parrington.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere there was a man sat in his chair bathed in darkness with a sinister purpose there was a knock at his door.

"Come in"

A dark shadow walked into the office and lent over the first figures desk.

"The SAS have them now"

"Excellent lets roll"

The first figure stood up but the second remained crouched over the desk.

"Was there something else?"

"Yes there was we've got a report that one of our men saw the STARS in the area there looking for you"

"We continue as planned I'll play with them later tell the men to stay well clear of them but dispatch some hunters to there location"

"What sort of hunters?"

"Hmmm good question lets test the new ones on them send in the omega hunters"

"Excellent choice"

"Stop kissing my ass and get moving"

"Right"

The two figures walked out the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Barry Burton was sat next to the chopper with Carlos Oliveira at his side. Carlos was propped on his M-16 where as Barry was keeping a sharp lookout guarding the extraction chopper against potential threats.

"I'd have much rather I traded places with Chris I mean what good is protecting the Chopper if the pilot gets killed?"

"Carlos don't start with that you can fly a chopper and so can I just because Chris is the designated pilot doesn't mean were screwed if he dies and as I said someone has to sit around doing nothing for safety sake I mean if we left this thing here unguarded who's to say what freak show would come and sabotage it?"

"Aw come on we've been sat here for the past Forty minutes and we haven't seen anything remotely dangerous"

"Oh Shut Up Carlos"

"Whatever"

At that moment they both heard the familiar 'War Cry' of a Hunter Carlos leaped up Rifle poised to shoot anything that moved Barry pulled out his revolver and looked around after a few seconds he went for his radio and was about to call for a unit check in but a claw ripped over the blades of the chopper damaging it beyond repair it landed not 2 metres from the pair of them.

"Oh my God"

Where the only words Carlos could find to describe this hideous new monstrosity it was about 6FT tall even though it was hunched it had muscles that looked as hard as rocks it had a piercing Yellow eyed gaze it's skin was a deep tan Brown and looked to be bullet proof it had long legs longer than a standard hunter and it's hands didn't have the hunter claws on them it looked for want of a better word human 4fingers and 1 thumb on each hand. The Hunter stared at the pair for a brief moment then Barry came to his senses and opened fire with his magnum Carlos came to a second later and started blasting with his M-16, the hunter walked towards them it's feet making an ominous clicking noise as the claws on its feet struck the concrete the beast absorbed there shots like they were firing rubber bullets at it.

"What the hell is this thing made of?"

The beast leaped at Carlos arms extended it landed on top of Carlos. Carlos held up his M-16 to the creature blocking its carnivorous jaw. He turned to Barry.

"What are you waiting for Barry? An invitation shoot it, go for the eyes"

Barry took a second to aim his magnum at the freaks left eye then fired. CLICK.

"Oh Shit!"

Barry's magnum was empty he quickly emptied it and as he was trying to reload it he dropped the handful of bullets he had taken from his pocket he bent down to pick them all up.

Carlos's situation had not improved and the hunter grew tired of its prey it released it's right arm from the rifle and quick as a flash 3 foot claws sprouted from the tips of it's fingers it brought the claws down on Carlos's M16 cleaving it in two and putting the straight into Carlos's body armour it then removed it's claw threw the two separate pieces in opposite directions and moved in for the kill and with Barry still fumbling with his magnum Carlos thought his time was up, he closed his eyes and prayed for a quick finish, suddenly Carlos felt a great weight lifted off of him and opened his eyes he saw Chris rolling away from him in a deadly wrestle with the Hunter it seemed he had commando rolled into the beast at just the right moment the roll stopped with Chris on top he punched the beast as hard as he could and with the few seconds the beast was stunned he hoisted the shotgun off his back and rammed it into the creatures mouth and fired with a final roar the Hunter gave up the ghost Chris paused for a moment taking deep calming breaths then he looked over at Carlos and watched him get up looking none the worse for ware his body armour had done it's job then Barry finished loading his magnum and looked over at Chris and holstered his gun, Chris stood up and smiled.

"You call this looking after the Chopper?"

The three men laughed heartily then they heard another one of those horrible screeches they all turned to see two more of the Hunters one on top of the Chopper one just beside it. The three men glanced at each other for a second but that was all the time they got. The hunters charged them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cooper and James charged further into the fray they had been ploughing through the creatures for about twenty minutes they were doing well at holding their own but their ammo count wasn't.

"How far is it now I'm almost out of ammo"

"Don't worry Cooper it's just over that hill"

The two ran over the hill Cooper turned round to give the Zombies a final burst with his last SMG but when he looked round he saw the Zombies had turned round and were lurching off back to the town.

"What are they doing why aren't they following us anymore?"

"I dunno, but like I always say never look a gift horse in the mouth lets get back to camp"

The pair ran down the hill to the camp from a distance they could see smoke billowing from the centre of the compound. James pulled out his radio.

"This is Commander Harris approaching base camp what's the situation? I repeat what's the situation?"

There was just static, James sped up and Cooper was in hot pursuit as they approached the compound they noticed there were no snipers on the walls, no sentries outside the entrance, Cooper answered the unanswered question.

"Maybe they all pulled out already?"

"Not likely with the time it's taken us to get back they should have only just pulled the civilians out"

As they reached the front gate of the compound they saw what had happened to the rest of the troops.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos leapt to the side as the hunter landed were he had been stood not a second previously as the second hunter leapt at Barry he was prepared and shot it in mid leap knocking it out the air unfortunately for him he didn't hit it anywhere critical and it soon rose from it's landing spot, Chris saw Carlos's plight and charged to the rescue shotgun blazing he managed to knock the hunter off it's clawed feet he ran to Carlos's side and passed him a handgun.

"I told you what would happen if you only brought one gun, I want this back it's my good handgun"

Carlos took the gun and cocked it he then paused and said.

"You have a good handgun?"

"Yeah so?"

"Never mind we'll talk about it later"

Barry went for the hit em while there down approach he ran up to the fallen hunter and was about to fire but the hunter was smarter than it looked and kicked Barry in the chin knocking him right over it leapt into the air then exploded and over shot Barry by a considerable margin Barry lowered his cross block and sat up and looked straight into Jill's eyes, she was holding a smoking grenade launcher and a smirk.

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks"

Jill pulled Barry up and they both turned round to see the Hunter standing up again.

"What are these things made of?"

Carlos opened fire on the Hunter as it turned and walked towards them Chris reloaded his shotgun, Carlos's bullets didn't faze the creature one bit as it continued its walk it then leapt into the air straight at Chris who had just finished loading his shotgun he glanced up and did a forward roll to avoid the flying Rambo knife it scraped his boot heel as it landed Chris spun round and let loose a volley of shots into the creature as he scrambled backwards, Carlos leapt onto the Hunter and fired 12 rounds in rapid succession into it's eye it let out a final screech then died.

Jill let off another round into the creature yet all she managed to do was knock it over the beast just kept coming it reminded Jill of the nemesis Jill fired another round at it but the creature had grown wise to her tactics and leapt left towards the wall it's feet struck the wall and it pushed off claws extended straight at Jill's face Jill dodged to the left but she was a second too slow it scratched her right shoulder as it landed then leapt up about four feet then kicked Jill as hard as it could Jill dropped the grenade Launcher as she went flying through the air, She careered straight into Barry and they both struck the concrete wall surrounding the roof Barry was knocked out cold as he struck the wall but because he was acting as a cushion for Jill she was left disoriented but still conscious She pushed herself off of Barry and felt the blood coming down her face she was blissfully unaware that the hunter was running up behind her, Chris turned to see his girlfriend and chief were about to be made into Kebabs.

"Jill no!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Cooper could not believe the scene of chaos that stood before them every last soldier in the base was dead upon closer inspection of some of the corpses they found the wounds were inflicted by some type of blade but there were far more unusual things about the scene than that like the fact that the corpses were all in one piece unlike Delta team, there were no corpses of monsters all there were, was empty shell cases like the troops were shooting at thin air, James bent down and turned over one of the corpses this one had been killed by being slashed across the throat, Cooper held back, the stench was unbearable he was having a hard time not throwing up, James picked up one of the shell casings it was stone cold.

"They've been dead for a little while the shell casings are cold"

"Listen Commander I say we just get the survivors to the choppers and get out while we still can"

They both looked at each other before saying in unison.

"The civilians!!!!!!"

They ran to the warehouse were the Civilians were to be stored before extraction, they wrenched open the door and looked inside the place was nearly empty save for 4 soldiers corpses and one civilian the place was desolate.

"What the hell happened here, where are the civilians?"

"I dunno we'll take one of the choppers and get a birds eye view maybe they all got away, well except for this one of course"

James gestured towards the dead civilian.

"I'll go with that"

They both walked round the warehouse past the command centre to the helipads, there were four in total, they were shocked again the helipads were clear because the choppers were strewn all over that part of the compound one was smashed into a building with huge scratch marks leading from the helipad it was on to it's final resting place, the second was on a roof and it was on fire explaining the source of the smoke they had seen previously and aside from a few shards of glass on the helipad there was no sign it had ever been anywhere but on that roof the third was close to its helipad but it looked like it had been through the crusher there were no scratch marks on the helipad it looked like it had been picked up moved to it's new location then someone had hit it repeatedly with a battering ram until it was flat the fourth chopper was everywhere recognisable chunks of it laid all over the local area.

"What did this?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure I want to find out"

"Well commander what now?"

"We'll radio to command for reinforcements in the mean time you get up to the wall get a sniper rifle and keep a sharp look out I want reports every 10minutes right?"

"Yes sir"

Cooper ran off towards the front walls while James walked towards the command centre he got to the radio room and found several of his dead soldiers one was propped over the radio with a hole in his back, James guessed he was trying to call for help when he was attacked but judging by the fact he hadn't heard any radio traffic he assumed that the soldier hadn't made it. He pulled his fallen comrade off the console and was shocked to see the face that stared back at him it was Sergeant Munroe the second in command of Echo team he was a personal friend of James the second James laid eyes on the chaos he knew they were all dead but staring into the face of his fallen friend brought it home he closed his eyes for a second in a moment of honoured silence for his friend he then opened them his face hardened he knew there would be time for mourning later he pushed Munroe off the seat and sat down himself he then realised that there was an incoming transmission he quickly punched it up hoping it was survivors radioing for help the static cleared.

"This is command to base one I repeat command to base one what's the situation? What haven't you taken off yet?"

"This is Commander James Harris from base one"

"Harris what the hell is going on there? We expected the survivors to be back here a long time ago. What's the problem?"

"There dead, there all dead"

"Harris what are you talking about who's dead? why did it take you so long to answer the radio?"

"My troops there all dead every last one of them"

"What are you talking about? Who killed them what about the civilians?"

"I don't know who killed them I wasn't here the survivors are all gone it's like they just vanished all that's here now is death and a load of empty shell casings"

"Civilians don't just vanish find them now are you the only survivor?"

"No LT. Cooper still alive as well"

"Right then you two take one of the choppers and find those survivors"

"We can't the choppers have all been totally destroyed we need some reinforcements"

"I'm sorry but you can't have any I'm fighting a war I'm stretched to the limit here as it is I'll send support as soon as it becomes available until then here are your orders: Abandon the base it's no use to you anymore now make sure you take the portable radio with you secondly march back into the town and find out what happened to the survivors and finally send me all the mission logs up to date including the security footage from the compound: those are your orders good luck over and out"

James let out a sigh and lent back in the chair, he then voiced his thoughts.

"Looks like they've sold us down the river still they did have one good idea I think I'll check the footage before I transmit it too them"

The radio sprang to life again.

"This is cooper we've got someone approaching the compound"

"Are they friendly?"

"Can't tell do you want me to open fire?"

"No I'll come check it out be there in just a second"

James killed the feed and was about to run out when he bent down and prised an SMG from one of the corpses of his men.

"Sorry soldier but you won't need this anymore"

James ran out the command centre and up the wall towards Cooper he then saw the approaching figures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hunter wasted no time in leaping at Jill then it suddenly flew off in another direction and landed a few feet away it was dead before it hit the ground the cause of death? A knife through its right eye. Chris looked to see who had thrown the knife he saw Leon and Claire standing at the top of a nearby stair case Leon had his hand outstretched it was obvious he had thrown it Claire had her Bow gun trained on the Lifeless form of the hunter just in case it wasn't dead after a few more seconds she lowered the weapon and everyone looked at Barry and Jill they got the worst end of the deal by far Jill had a nasty cut on her head that was seeping blood like there was no tomorrow and Barry well they were unsure if he was still alive Chris jogged forward and lifted Jill up in his arms Carlos who was the closest checked Barry's pulse.

"It's OK he's alive he's out cold"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief Claire and Carlos hoisted Barry up and walked over to the non-functional chopper and sat him inside, Claire checked Barry over and said.

"Where's Rebecca when you need her?"

"Someone had to remain back at base and monitor the situation"

"Not that I'm picking holes in our great leaders sage counsel but it seems a little stupid to not take a field medic with you on a mission like this"

"So Barry made a mistake ridicule him when he comes round until then I suggest we stick with the task at hand, Claire do you think you can patch him up?"

"Yeah he should be alright what about Jill want me to patch her too?"

"No I'll do it"

Chris propped Jill up against the side of the chopper and examined her head it wasn't too bad as he started bandaging her head he noticed Jill was sniffling

"You OK Jill?"

"Yeah I'll be alright I'm worried about Barry though"

"Don't worry he'll be just fine now take it easy"

Carlos was on top of the chopper examining the blades attempting to find some way of salvaging it, Leon walked over to the hunter corpse and plucked the knife out it was covered in Hunter brain meat he wiped the worst of it off onto his trousers then sheathed the knife he looked up at Carlos.

"Carlos you think you can fix it?"

"Nah the things totalled it's not going anywhere anytime soon"

Carlos leapt off the chopper and landed next to Leon, he straitened up with a smirk on his face.

"Beat that one secret agent man"

Leon ignored him and walked up to the chopper he hopped inside and tried the radio it had been hit by a stray shotgun shell and all it did was make an annoying buzzing noise.

"Well radios trashed thanks to some fool and his shotgun"

Chris looked up with an innocent expression on his face.

"What it was a life or death situation it was me or the radio, which would you guys rather have?"

There was a long silence and everyone looked away from Chris and busied themselves.

"Oh come on you guys I don't believe this"

Jill smirked and pulled Chris down to her level.

"Don't worry there just messing with you besides I'd take you over a radio any day"

Jill winked and lent back against the chopper closing her eyes Chris smirked and continued to bandage up his girlfriend. A short while later Carlos was pouring over a map, Leon was scrounging all the equipment he could from inside the chopper Jill and Barry had been placed in the chopper Jill was sleeping and Barry had not come round yet Claire was keeping a lookout through a gap in the wall and Chris was busying himself with cleaning his shotgun.

"Okay guys I've been assessing our options and here's our best bet according to the map and all the radio traffic in the area there is a makeshift SAS base here just outside the town in the warehouse district and although there not going to be happy with us operating in the area without there knowledge I think they'll agree to help us"

"And what if they've pulled out?"

"Well if they've pulled out there's bound to be a radio or some equipment we can swipe"

"Right then it's settled then we had out to the SAS base as soon as possible"

Chris chose this moment to butt in.

"How are we gonna get Jill and Barry there? It's not like Barry can walk and Jill's weak"

Leon thought for a moment then smiled and glanced from Chris to Carlos they both looked confused.

Shortly thereafter the STARS were on there way to the SAS base with Claire in the lead behind her was Chris carrying Jill on his back behind him was Carlos with Barry hoisted over his shoulder and bringing up the rear was Leon, Carlos started complaining.

"Remind me again why Chris and I are doing the hard work here?"

"Well first off we all agreed that you and Barry were to guard the chopper you failed that little mission didn't you? Thus you are in every ones bad books so you got the honour nay the privilege of hoisting our great leader across the countryside and Chris destroyed the radio so he's carrying Jill for the same reasons"

"Right I forgot"

"Hey guys were nearly there I can see the camp, there's smoke billowing up from it"

"What we better hurry or there'll be nothing left to swipe, I mean borrow"

Everyone broke into a run towards the base.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked at the small group heading towards the base he wrenched a sniper rifle free from a dead mans grip and looked through the scope at the would-be intruders a group of Four no Six Two of them appeared to be carrying other people they weren't civilians they were armed.

"What do you think Sir?"

"They could be looters; you know heard about our problems on the radio and come to steal what's left of this base"

"You really think so?"

"It's always a possibility on the other hand they could be a band of mercenaries seeking medical attention"

"Mercenaries round here?"

"You know some posh guy hired them to get his Brother or something"

"Right so what should we do with them sir?"

"We'll lie low for the moment and keep an eye on them see what there intentions are we'll take appropriate action then"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The STARS approached the compound and saw the corpses littering the base.

"What happened here?"

"Why you asking me try asking one of them"

"Very Funny stay sharp whatever did this could still be around"

The STARS walked through the base guns raised and saw no signs of life anywhere they walked over to what they assumed was the command centre and entered it Leon put his gun down and walked up to the radio and tapped a few buttons on the keyboard.

"It still works"

"Right simple call Rebecca and let's get out of here the sooner the better"

Carlos dropped Barry on the floor and looked round the room Chris carefully lowered Jill into a nearby chair and checked out her wounds, Carlos glanced round the room and saw a dead guy propped in the corner armed with an M-60 he smirked.

"Come to Daddy"

He walked up to the corpse and grasped the gun and tried to yank it free then he felt something cold at the side of his head.

"Freeze"

Everyone turned to the source of the disturbance and saw a guy dressed like all the dead guys in the base he had a handgun to Carlos's head and he had an SMG pointed in the general direction of the others. Leon thought quickly and edged his hand to the gun he had placed down next to him it was then the gun went flying across the room and he looked up to see another man only this guy had two SMG's one pointed at Leon's face the other pointed at the others, he had an expressionless face and he said.

"Don't even think about it"

Carlos looked into the face of his attacker it was young but tired the man had brown eyes and black hair he was about 5'9' medium build Carlos estimated him to be somewhere in his early thirties. Carlos shot a glance round at the other guy he was a little shorter than the first guy he had Brown hair and his eyes were combination Blue/Green. Carlos glanced up at the man who had him at gun point.

"So who are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I am Commander James Harris and I am in charge of this base and this is my LT. George Cooper now then you know who we are but who are you lot? The more you talk the longer you get before I shoot"

Leon spoke up from his spot.

"I'm Leon Kennedy, That's Carlos Oliveira, She's Claire Redfield, She's Jill Valentine, he's Chris Redfield and the guy out cold on the floor is Captain Barry Burton our unit's leader"

"So what's your story you Merc's?"

"No we are the STARS"

"The STARS what you're a basketball team?"

"No S-T-A-R-S, Special, Tactics, And, Rescue, Squad"

"Not THE STARS, the RPD special forces team?"

"The very same"

"It's OK Cooper let them up"

James lowered his gun right away Cooper was a little slower but did it eventually.

"What on earth are you guys doing on my base?"

"We came to the area following up a lead that an old friend of ours was in the area but we were attacked by a monster we hadn't encountered before it damaged our chopper and got the better of some of us so we came here to see if you guys could help us"

"Well as you can see we have our own problems at the moment"

"So we can see, what happened here? It looks one hell of a battle"

"I'm not sure what happened I was about to find out when you guys showed up"

"How did you intend to find out?"

"Play back the security footage for the compound, move and I'll show you"

Leon stood up and James sat down he typed in a few keys then the footage started and everyone crowded round the monitor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what does everyone think? Please Review I want to know if it's any good thanks for reading.


End file.
